Twist In The Tale
by OnceUponTwilight
Summary: Everything isn't what it seems. Jane, who seemed to finally escape the past, has been thrust back in the life she left in Neverland. Now, she must find a way back to the Enchanted Forest with the help of a pirate, the savior, the truest believer, and her long lost true love who she thought to be dead. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, this is a remake of my Journey Through Neverland story but it takes place after 3x11. Though not an exact remake, it features my original plans for the character, Jane, along with a twist in both Peter Pan and Rumple's back story. I know that he is supposedly Rumple's "father" but when I wrote the story, I wrote a different back story. This is during the events of 3x11 and the rest will take place afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Once Upon A Time, enjoy. **

* * *

Jane collapsed out of the bed she was in and gasped as she clutched onto her heart. One of the other kids, Ali, sat up from the bed next to her, rubbing her eyes as she whispered "What's wrong?" to the young girl with a short pixie cut. Jane nodded her head furiously and stumbled up muttering something about "getting water". Once she made it into the kitchen, she cried, tears swelling up in her eyes as she did.

Jane's chest heaved as she gasped heavily. She had no idea what was wrong but she had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with Peter Pan. Peter Pan, it was the name of a childhood hero in this realm, but in her life, her world, it was the name of the teen she had fallen in love with when she was only thirteen. The teen she left when he refused to kiss her.

Sometimes she tried to imagine what he would look like as the father of her child. Would he still have the charming, devious smile that he often sent in her direction when he was up to something? Would he long to be younger once again and leave her and her child? Or would he defy all odds and stay with her until they died?

Jane stayed in the kitchen, long after the pain faded away, crying heavily. An idea clicked inside her head and she began to stagger up, bracing herself against the counter. She went into the bedroom once again and got dressed in his old leather jacket that now fit her. She stuffed all of her belongings into a purple duffle bag beneath her bed before slinging it over her shoulder.

Without a sound, Jane slipped out of the nearby open window and walked out to embrace the new life of finally leaving London, England.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Send me a review or a private message if you guys liked it. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Shadows and Whoops

**Hey everybody, welcome back to Twist In The Tale. In this chapter, the group forms and begins to make preparations for the way back to the Enchanted Forest. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Edit: For those who clicked on this chapter. I am so sorry. I was trying to update it as fast as I could and clicked the wrong document. Again, very sorry, this is the correct chapter. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

It took Jane an entire month to get to New York City. She didn't have enough money after getting off the plane and ended up climbing up in trees in Central Park for several weeks before Jane met the woman who was the only person in the world who would have ever pitied her.

"You look lost," a voice said that nearly knocked Jane out of the tree. This tree was in an outskirts of New York City, hidden behind a large house. Jane looked down to see the blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket, jeans, and a comfy warm undershirt. Jane was wrapped up in Peter's old jacket (it still smelled like him after years) that she had taken from her old orphanage in London.

"I get that a lot," Jane told her, her English accent prominent with every word spoken. Jane knew it was true. No matter how long she stayed away from Neverland, she would always be the same little Lost Girl who fell in love with Peter Pan.

"Are you aware that you're trespassing?" the woman questioned. "One of the guards saw you and thought you needed somewhere to live. Would you like to come home with me until we can get you a job and an apartment?"

"I'm eighteen, ma'am," Jane told her.

"That's good, I have a young son who is alone most of the time." She told her. "You can come stay with us. We have a spare bedroom that you can move into. You can pay me back by watching my son." Jane suddenly realized that this woman was not going to say no to get her out of the tree.

"Alright," Jane sacrificed. The woman caught her bag when she dropped it and Jane easily slipped down the tree, her feet landing on the soft grass. "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Emma Swan," she answered, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Emma, I'm Jane Edwards." Jane answered, taking her hand.

Soon Jane met Henry Swan, her son, who was the sweetest boy that she had ever met. He had a slight sense of familiarity about him that she couldn't quite place. Jane moved into the spare bedroom, right across from Henry, but fell into her bad habit of falling asleep staring out the window looking up at the stars where she felt somewhat connected to Neverland.

For an entire year, they fell into the same pattern. Jane got the boy up and to school before going to work a part time job at a bookstore before getting off with enough time to go by and pick him up at 4:30 (which is the end of when he tutors a student). Emma was a bails bonds person who often stayed out late to catch someone and sometimes had to travel on weekends. Jane took Henry out to eat and distracted him from thinking about his mother during these times. Jane had gotten more clothes (after getting the part time job because she didn't want to take more of Emma's money) and grew out her hair to her shoulder blades.

Jane almost forgot about her old life, her old love, her old family, until one day she went to go pick up Henry. She was running late. Her last customer had been a chatty Cathy causing Jane to have to excuse herself to the bathroom before she was able to leave the bookstore. She had already called Henry and told him to be careful. She sprinted down the street and turned the corner, only to halt. Henry was not alone. His mother and two people Jane had completely forgotten about had joined him to wait for her.

The tallest was a one handed pirate dressed in actual mortal clothes, a black leather jacket and pair of dark jeans, most likely forced into. His left hand had been replaced with a silver hook that was attached to something on the stub of his wrist. He had dark hair, with stubble and barely a mustache. His blue eyes were glued on Emma like he was in love with her.

The other one was someone she thought to be dead. His smile was ever so present on his face with his bright blue eyes shining. He looked weird in the white button up shirt and jeans he was wearing, the opposite of what she normally saw him wearing. He looked the same, she had no idea _why _she thought he would look different, but he looked exactly the same with his wind struck hair. If anything, he kind of looked more like an angel than a demon.

Still Jane scurried back around the corner before either one could see her. She waited several seconds before pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing Henry's number.

"_Jane? Where are you? Mom's here._"

"I know. Can I speak to her?" There was silence and small scuffling.

"_Jane, what's up?" _

"Who are you? Really?" Jane questioned. "Don't lie to me, Emma, I need to know."

"_The savior," _Emma answered. Jane chuckled darkly.

"And the men,"

"_Peter Pan and Captain Hook," _Emma answered again.

"I thought so." Jane answered. There was several seconds pause before Jane noticed the motorcycle in front of her. "Emma,"

"_Yeah," _

"I'm sorry. Tell Henry I'm sorry too." Jane dropped the phone and her bag. She crossed the sidewalk and hotwired the motorcycle easily. Before the owner could come yelling, she took off turning left and driving away, her long hair flowing behind her.

* * *

"You have some explaining to do!" Emma snapped at Peter, dropping an extra phone and bag on the couch. "Both of you!" Henry sat down next to it, shifting through in hopes of finding Jane. "Jane has been a large part of our life since we have gotten here and she just left suddenly. What did you do to affect her enough for her to steal a motorcycle?" Peter was looking at a picture of Jane and Henry that was perched near the TV.

"Peter's got to explain this one, love," Hook told her.

"Why does Peter have to explain it?" Henry asked hotly. Emma couldn't blame him. Jane was basically his best friend and now she was gone. "Why can't you explain it?"

"You've grown up haven't you?" Hook asked.

"Pan," Emma snapped. "Why did Jane react that way?" Peter turned towards them, sitting down on the edge of the couch as he unrolled his sleeves.

"I came with Hook to find her because I didn't want her to believe that I was dead like Belle thought Rumple was. She's my true love." He confessed. "I had to find her. I had to tell her that I was alive so she wouldn't depress herself and then off herself."

"Jane wouldn't do that,"

"Felix almost convinced her too," Peter countered. "This is before the spell was placed on me – long story – so I was being controlled and he was talking through me but I managed to snap back before she was able to jump off the cliff." He was silent for several seconds and looked towards Emma. "What's the tallest building called?"

"Empire State Building. Why?" Emma said confused. Peter glanced out the windows to see it was a dark night with the bright lights of the buildings. "Pan, where are you going?" Emma questioned as he moved to leave the room.

"I'm going to fix my mistake." Peter snapped, walking out the door, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Jane knew he would soon come to find her and she knew he knew exactly where to look. That didn't make her stop from flying to the top of the Empire State Building. She admired the night view of New York City with admiration. There were several nights when Emma and Henry had wanted to be alone so Jane always flew up here.

Sometimes she remembered being at the top of Peter's Thinking Tree that fateful night when she left but she still came here time and time again. Plus the mortals were so ready to believe anything that they thought that she was a bird or something.

She knew he was on his way before she even saw him which was easy because he was wearing a white shirt. He flew towards her, without Pixie Dust like he had taught her to, and stopped. He wasn't on flat surface but Jane knew that he wouldn't fall because he was old enough to have mastered the technique of flying without the Dust. But even that sent her nerves into overdrive.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Jane questioned.

"Bit of a miscalculation." Peter answered simply. "I can drop if you want me to."

"No," Jane snapped. "I cannot feel that again please just land on a flat surface so my nerves could stop, please!" Peter did as told and Jane immediately relaxed. He took another step closer to her, the blue light of the Empire State Building bounced off of him like he was some sort of angel. Jane had a feeling that she looked like a deranged hobo.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Everything," Peter answered, "for what Felix did since he can't do it anymore because I killed him, for what he made me do to you while I was under the spell and everything…"

"Are you high?" Jane questioned. Peter laughed, leaning forward as he did.

"Yes, I'm quite high," Peter walked over, sitting with enough distance between them for Jane not to freak out but it was a big enough gap for her to be nervous. Jane also had a feeling that he wasn't caught up on the teen lingo. There were several seconds of complete utter silence before Jane turned towards him to find Peter admiring the skyline.

"You were always different around me," Jane observed. "But when you were around at least one of the boys, you suddenly went back to your cocky self. Why is that?"

"True love is powerful Jane. You of all people should know that." He continued to look towards the city.

"I do," Jane muttered. "I fell in love with you as a thirteen year old when you were the cruelest person in the worlds."

"Exactly," Peter said, turning towards her. Then, they were leaning closer and closer. Jane could almost feel his lips on hers. She held up her hand stopping his movement before she could stop herself. Peter's eyes flew open and he looked at her.

"Not right now," she answered. "I need some time, Peter."

"Alright Jane,"

* * *

Henry hugged Jane around the waist as soon as she walked in. Emma was violently talking on the phone with someone and Hook was watching her talk. Hook was the second one to hug her afterwards. Emma began to wonder why as they pulled away. Jane walked over to Emma as she hung up throwing her phone into the chair.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Emma sternly told Jane.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Jane told her. Emma hugged the younger girl before tapping her on the back.

"Now we need to figure out a way back to the Enchanted Forest,"

"Do you have a ship?" Jane questioned Hook. Both of the boys raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a shadow?" Jane whistled at Peter's remark. A black figure erupted from the shadow of the TV that looked oddly similar to Peter's own destroyed shadow.

"It's mine," Jane reassured Emma, who began to look frightened. "She's completely tamed." Jane walked over to her Shadow who bent down to her. "Do you think you can fly us to the Enchanted Forest?" The Shadow nodded her head and ducked into the shadow of Jane's bag.

"Wasn't that Neal's idea?"

"Neal?" questioned Jane.

"Baelfire," Peter informed her.

"Oh," Jane said. "Who do you think he got that idea from?"

"_No reason to bring that up Jane," _a voice said from nowhere. Emma looked around confused and shocked. Jane looked around before zoning in on the mirror. She walked over to the mirror and swiped her hand. Purple dust came off of the reflective surface and changed from Jane to the reflection of a man with stubble and mustache. She couldn't tell by the way he looked but she had a feeling that she knew who he was.

"Who is the peeping Tom now, Baelfire?" she questioned. He held up his hands, confirming her suspicions.

"_No need to bring that up Janey," _Jane stuck out her tongue as Henry walked over looking like he was thinking that he was seeing things. _"Oh…" _

"Dad?" Henry questioned.

"_Henry! You remember!" _He turned around and yelled somewhere behind him. _"Regina! Come here!" _A woman returned to view with her hair long and wavy. She wore a white dress that made her seem like an angel.

"Why are you in that?" Emma questioned as Henry said, "Mom!"

"_It's what the curse shoved me into," _Regina explained to Emma. _"Henry, did your voice get deeper?" _

"A little bit," Jane chimed moving out of the way.

"_Who are you?" _

"Jane Edwards, true love of Peter Pan, Lost Girl, Henry's best friend, lots of things." Peter laughed.

"I found her in a tree and she just found out who we were earlier today."

"I always thought Henry was familiar but I never could figure out where," Jane called from across the room as she headed towards the kitchen.

"_Imagine my shock when I find my son who looks the same as the kid on Peter's scroll." _Neal told her.

"_Wait you knew?" _Regina asked him. Jane asked what every wanted for dinner and Henry said 'hamburgers' which no one opposed.

"_Now you know why I jumped into saving him the quickest I could even if it was with my father." _

"Oi, that's my son you are talking about," Peter called from his spot on the sofa. Emma turned to him in confusion. "It's a joke love, don't give me that face."

"You sound like Hook,"

Jane poked her head and answered, "Where do you think Hook got his speech patterns?" before heading back towards preparing dinner. Emma looked at Hook who shrugged. Jane's Shadow joined Peter on the couch where they and Hook began to discuss a celebrity.

"_Ahh, Emma it's good to see you," _Rumple came into view looking the same as he did when he got off of the Jolly Roger when they came back from Neverland. _"Is Jane there?" _

"I'm back here!" Jane called from the kitchen.

"_Ahh that's her grumbling in the background," _Jane pointed a wooden spoon at him threateningly. _"Do you guys have a way back to the Enchanted Forest?" _

"Yes," Emma said. "We're going to try to do the same trick that we did in Neverland."

"_That won't work, dearie," _Jane stomped into the living room and put her hands on her hips. They all glanced into the kitchen to find that the pots and pans were cooking the food themselves.

"Explain," she lightly ordered. Still, Rumple obliged.

"_The Witch of the West who has taken over Regina's castle has been looking towards the skies, seas, and land in signs for anyone trying to take her down. Some prophecy I gave her a long time ago." _Rumple explained to Jane. _"It called for a girl with a purple sundress taking her down." _

"That's why you took me all those years ago?" Jane questioned.

"_Yes, and I am sorry to do so. Do you remember that technique I taught you when I cut your shadow off?" _Jane's eyes widened.

"That requires two days rest." Jane said shocked.

"_I'm afraid that the Shadows are the only thing that the Witch is not monitoring. I will come and help take all of you." _

"What technique?" Henry questioned.

"Shadow Travel, Rumple invented it. He taught me and I taught Peter when I was thirteen. You can only take one person with you at a time but it requires the person using it two days of bed rest." Jane explained. "It'll take three Shadow travelers to take all of us."

"We have to find another way," Peter protested.

"_I'm afraid we can't." _Rumple snapped as five plates carrying hamburgers floated inside. Rumple didn't seem surprised. _"Show me the darkest corner, Jane," _Jane ignored him and turned to Emma.

"Your call?" Emma looked deep in thought. After several minutes, she finally stopped outweighing the consequences and the possibilities. She looked at Jane, then Rumple along with Neal and Regina in the mirror, and to Henry. Then finally she looked back at Jane and nodded her head. Jane reached for the mirror and turned towards her. "We're going to behind two days."

"I know. Show him the hallway with no lights." Emma snatched a hamburger out of the air and took a bite as Jane took off the mirror and headed into the hallway.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter. I know that it seems to be going fast but I will throw some twists and turns in there. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time! **


End file.
